Not Applicable
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a delineator pole which mounts along an edge of the road to indicate the edge of the road and a mower attachment for attaching to a mowing vehicle for rotating the delineator pole into a position which allows the mowing vehicle to mow on both sides of the delineator pole.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Delineator poles are positioned along the edge of a road to provide indicators for snow plow drivers to use to locate the edge or side of the road or to determine the off-road position. In the past, the delineator poles were fixed linear poles. These fixed poles create a problem in the spring, summer and fall for mowing vehicles trying to mow or cut grass along the side of the road. The delineator poles have a significant height, as necessary to extend above standard snow fall, thus the mowing vehicles are unable to pass over the delineator poles. One solution is to remove the delineator poles. However, this requires installing new delineator poles before each winter. Another solution is to mow around the delineator pole. However, with a stationary, fixed delineator pole, the mowing vehicle must make a first pass on one (1) side of the delineator pole and then return for a second pass on the other side of the delineator pole. A string trimmer or other cutting device is then used to thoroughly cut the grass around all sides of the delineator pole. The previous solutions are both time consuming and expensive. In addition, the delineator poles are often damaged during removal, reinstallation or during mowing.
There remains the need for a delineator pole which can indicate the edge of the road but which can be moved such as to allow a mowing vehicle to mow along the edge of the road in a single pass while the delineator pole remains in position. Further, there remains a need for a mower attachment which moves the delineator pole out of the path of the mowing vehicle without effecting the indicator ability of the delineator pole.
The present invention relates to a delineator pole and a mower attachment for turning the delineator pole. The delineator pole includes a first portion, second portion and a third portion. The delineator pole is intended to be rotatably mounted in the ground adjacent a road. The third portion is connected to the first and second portions by an upper portion and a lower portion. The upper and lower portions position the third portion a distance from the first and second portions such as to form a pass-through. The second portion of the delineator pole can be provided with an anchor sleeve to prevent removal of the delineator pole from the ground. The first portion can be provided with an indicator so that the delineator pole is easy to locate. The delineator poles are positioned adjacent a road to indicate a side or edge of the road. The delineator poles are rotated out of the path of a mowing vehicle to prevent damage to the delineator pole and to allow the mowing vehicle to completely mow around the delineator pole. The mowing vehicle is provided with a mower attachment in front of or proceeding each offset mowing device. The mowing attachment includes a bracket for mounting the mower attachment on the mowing vehicle or on the mowing device. The mowing attachment also includes a bumper connected to the bracket by first, second and third connector rods. The connector rods are flexible and resilient such that when the bumper contacts the delineator pole to rotate the delineator pole, the connector rods flex to enable the bumper to turn the delineator pole. Once contact with the delineator pole ceases, the connector rods move back to their original position. The bumper can be provided with an outer cover to prevent damage to the delineator pole during rotation. The mower attachment may also be provided with a position indicator to enable an operator of the mowing vehicle to easily determine the position of the mower attachment.
The present invention relates to a delineator pole for use adjacent an edge of a road to indicate the edge of the road, which comprises: a first portion having a first end and a second end; a second portion spaced apart from and coaxial with the first portion and having a first end and a second end; and a third portion having a first leg, a second leg and a center portion each leg having a first end and a second end with the center portion extending between the second end of the first leg and the second end of the second leg such that the third portion has a U-shape wherein the first end of the first leg is connected to the second end of the first portion and the first end of the second leg is connected to the first end of the second portion and wherein in use, the second portion is inserted in ground adjacent the edge of the road such that the second leg of the third portion is adjacent the ground wherein the delineator pole is configured to rotate in the ground such that a mowing vehicle will move along the edge of the road and rotate the delineator pole to allow the mowing vehicle to move through the third portion of the delineator pole to mow along the edge of the road without damaging the delineator pole and wherein when the delineator pole rotates, the first portion of the delineator pole continues to indicate the edge of the road.
Further, the present invention relates to a mower attachment for rotating a delineator pole which indicates an edge of a road for use with a mowing vehicle used adjacent the edge of the road, which comprises: a bracket configured for mounting the mower attachment on the mowing vehicle; a flexible connector rod having opposed ends with one end connected to the bracket and extending outward away from the bracket toward the other end; and a bumper mounted on the other end of the flexible connector rod wherein in use, the mowing vehicle moves toward the delineator pole and the bumper of the mower attachment contacts the delineator pole and rotates the delineator pole such that the mower attachment moves past the delineator pole without damaging the delineator pole.
Still further, the present invention relates to a vehicle for mowing grass adjacent an edge of a road, the improvement which comprises: a mower attachment for rotating a delineator pole which indicates the edge of the road, the mower attachment including: a bracket for mounting the mower attachment on the vehicle; a flexible connector rod having opposed ends with one end connected to the bracket and extending outward from the bracket; and a bumper mounted on the other end of the flexible connector rod.
Further still, the present invention relates to a method for mowing grass along an edge of a road, which comprises the steps of: providing a mowing vehicle having a mowing device; providing a delineator pole adjacent the edge of the road to indicate the edge of the road; providing a mower attachment on the mowing vehicle, the attachment including a flexible connector rod having opposed ends with one end connected to the mowing vehicle and extending outward away from the mowing vehicle toward the other end; and a bumper mounted on the other end of the flexible connector rod; and driving the mowing vehicle along the edge of the road to mow along the edge of the road wherein, the mower attachment contacts the delineator pole and rotates the delineator pole to allow the mowing device to move past the delineator pole without damaging the delineator pole.
The substance and advantages of the present invention will become increasingly apparent by reference to the following drawings and the description.